


Trading Places

by tooradtogetmad



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filthy, Hair-pulling, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Finn can't shut up about his mixed match with Sasha and you've had enough.





	Trading Places

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! Wrote this this morning and I thought I'd post it here. Buckle up and more importantly..enjoy!(;
> 
> (Also please feel free to leave me comments if you enjoyed reading!)

You knew it was stupid. You knew it was stupid to be jealous when you were the one Finn came back to. You were the one who wore the gorgeous black collar that was "fit for a princess" like he so called it. You were the one who bent over backwards- sometimes, literally.- to please him and he always praised you for it. So, it's really stupid to be practically foaming at the mouth at the sight of him bumping hips and "too sweeting" with "The Boss" and his Mixed Match Challenge partner, Sasha Banks. 

Either way, tonight... Tonight you thought you'd mix things up just a little more... 

By the time you both got to the hotel you were sure about what you were planning to do. It was all you could do to not scream at the top of your lungs every single time Finn spoke his praises about Sasha and their "amazing" match that night. Okay so you couldnt help but think how great Finn and Sasha worked as a team but, you weren't about to admit that, were you? Not when you and your boyfriend already barely see each other enough as it is and he hasn't even stopped talking about the match long enough to tell you that he's missed you. 

"Love?" He says softly with an adorably concerned look on his face.  
"Hm?" You didn't even realize that you had zoned out on him.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"I'm right here silly!" you say jokingly while crossing your eyes.  
“Ha ha very funny. You know what I meant. Is something wrong love?”

“No nothing’s wrong!” You see him eye you suspiciously through the corner of your eyes.

“I’m serious Finn don’t worry about it.”

“Hmm alright then. If you say so.. good God I can’t wait to get to the hotel and rest.”

“Oh me too Finn. Me too…” You say while trying to hold back a wicked grin.

~back at the hotel~

You and Finn make your way up to your room and you see Finn slowly taking off his gear. While he’s busy getting undressed for the night, you discretely reach into your suitcase for the handcuffs and lube you had previously packed in your own suitcase. You see, this isn’t the first time Finn couldn’t stop blabbing about the damn with Sasha. It’s been going on all. month. long since he found out. But today was your breaking point.

He smirks when he sees you throw the lube down on the bed, but he doesn’t notice the handcuffs you discretely stuffed in the back pocket of your jeans.

“Well love, I was going to get some rest but if you wanna play…” You take a step back as you he comes forward to grip your throat.

“Get on your knees Finn. ” You say in the most stern voice you can muster.

“Excuse me?” Finn laughs out.

“ Get. on. your knees Finn.” You ground out through your teeth.

“Okay this is really cute and all lov-” he’s abruptly cut off by you pushing him onto his knees yourself with a strength that suprises both of you. You take advantage of his surprise to swiftly handcuff both of his arms behind his back.

“What the fu-” once again he’s interrupted but this time with a firm hand gripping his face.

“Listen to me. Tonight you may only address me as Miss or Ma'am, you pick I honestly don’t care so long as you do what I say when I say it. No hesitation, no questions. Got it?”

When all you get is a shocked noise out of Finn’s throat and and equally shocked gaze you can’t help but laugh.

“What’s a matter, daddy? Cat got your tongue?.. I said, got it?”

“Y- yes Miss” he whimpers out when you suddenly grip his hair exposing his neck.

“Good boy” you purr out while grazing your teeth against his Adams apple.

You run your fingertips down his perfectly sculpted body until- to your surprise- you reach his very obviously hard dick and you give it a firm squeeze.

“A-ah fuck!” He squeaks out at the sudden pressure.

“You see this? You feel this?

Who does this belong to?” Finn can do nothing more except moan loudly in pleasure.

“I said who does this dick belong to?” You ask louder while adding more pressure to his rock hard dick.

“You! It belongs you. It’s all yours! Please! Please fuck me pleasepleaseplease! Use me I’m all yours please! I’ve missed you so much please let me-” He screams out while thrusting his hips into your hand.

He’s interrupted by you chuckling seductively while removing your hand slowly away from his already leaking dick. “Oh really? You’ve missed me, huh? That’s funny because you never mentioned in between all of your Sasha talk. "Sasha this, Sasha that” “ Sasha’s amazing, I’m so excited for my tag match with Sasha”…. I’ve had to listen to this ALL MONTH Finn. And honestly, I’m tired. It seems that you’ve forgotten who your actual girlfriend is so, I’m here to remind you. “

” Wha- is this what all this is ab-“

"Shut. Up. Finn. Get on the bed.”

You see him hesitate for half a second before clumsily getting off his knees and climbing on the bed. He looks up at you expectantly waiting on your next instructions. “Ooh a fast learner, I like that.” You reach out wordlessly to unlock the handcuffs being mindful of how sore he probably already is because of his grueling match.

Almost immediately he tries to reach out and kiss you but you quickly grab his hands while he makes another small whimpering sound from the back of his throat. “Uh uh I don’t think so. I’m only uncuffing you because I know you must be aching from your match. But don’t think I won’t change my mind. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Miss, I’m sorry.” You give him a quick peck on the his soft lips so he knows you’re letting his momentary disobedience slide.

“Now. Lay back on the bed, head on the pillow.” You know you’re supposed to be mad at him but, you can’t help but laugh and watch as he scrambles to do as you say. “Slow down baby, we have all night.”

“Sorry Miss.” He apologizes sheepishly.

“It’s okay baby. Now, lay on that bed and don’t move a single muscle until I tell you to. Okay?”

“Yes Miss.” He says obediently.

“Good boy.”

You move away to quickly get undressed. When you’ve peeled off every last layer of your clothes you make your way back to where Finn is laid out and not moving like you instructed him to.

You didn’t really plan this out from top to bottom so you take the time to look at your beautiful boyfriend from head to toe. You feel a large lump in your throat as you look into his eyes and see him staring back at you with a look pure love, trust and lust. And you begin to feel really stupid for thinking such childish thoughts. How could you ever doubt that this man loved you with all his heart?

But, you were both clearly enjoying yourselves so you weren’t about to put a stop to it now.

You make your way towards the bed and straddle his hips. And it takes everything within you not to grind against him when you feel his hard dick press against you.

“I should’ve probably asked this sooner but, you remember our safe word right?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“But since you won’t be able to talk in just a second, I suggest you pinch my thigh twice if you need to stop. Understood?”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Good. Now, here’s what’s gonna happen. Since you so nicely offered yourself to me and said I could use you any way I wanted.. I’m gonna do just that. I’m gonna lay this soaking wet pussy right on that pretty little face of yours.. and you’re gonna use that pretty little tongue that you’ve been running all evening long, and you’re make me cum.”

You don’t give him a second to answer before you straddle his head between both of your knees and grind your wet center against his mouth. “Come on, get to work Daddy.” You moan at the delicious burn of his facial hair grazing against the inside of your thighs. Meanwhile, Finn wastes no time in gripping both of your thighs and burying his tongue inside you, making you grip the bars on the headboard of the hotel bed. “Oh fuck! That’s it Daddy, don’t stop. Make your princess cum nice and hard! Oh yeah.. who knew my big, strong and dominant daddy liked being treated like a little personal fuck toy, huh? Hows that pussy taste, Daddy? I bet dear sweet Sasha can please you like I can. Right, Daddy?” You moan out mockingly, gripping his hair and bringing his mouth as close as possible to your throbbing pussy as you reach behind you to take his hard dick in your hands and give it a few hard tugs.

“Mm hngh!” You feel the pressure building from within you as his own moans vibrate against your center.

When he gives a particular hard bite against your clit you find yourself crying out and squeezing your knees against his head and find your release.

Suddenly you squeal out as you flips you on your stomach and plunges two long and thick fingers deep inside of you. “ My turn.” He chuckles wickedly in your ear. “This little domme act you pulled tonight has been absolutely precious, babe. And if you had been more patient, you would’ve realized that we were gonna play tonight. I saw you pack those handcuffs. Oh and the lube too. It’s really cute that you think anything gets past me. ” He chuckles while you can’t do anything more than grip hard onto the sheets and squeal at the pleasure of his fingers pumping into your sensitive pussy.

He abruptly turns you over and lift your legs onto his shoulders while gripping your throat firmly and you thrust your hips at the sheer thought of what you know is coming next.

“Stop moving.” he says darkly as he grips your hip with one hand to stop your movements. With his other hand, he slowly runs his big firm hands up your body until he reaches your long dark locks and he pulls on them roughly causing you to let a long needy moan.

“Do you remember what I said to you the night I gave you your collar?” He says with a tone that almost seems too tender for the form way he’s gripping on to your hair.“

"Answer me!”

“Y- you said that you didn’t see yourself with anyone else. That you knew the second you saw that collar you knew it belonged around my neck, as much as I belonged to you as your sub and you as my Daddy.” You whimper out tearfully.

“That’s right.” He says, still with that same tender and loving tone while he reaches up and wipes the tears running down your cheeks.

“ You know we don’t hide things from each other. Just because you’re my sub doesn’t mean your feelings don’t matter to me. As fun as this little stunt that you pulled was, I don’t appreciate you hiding your feelings from me.”

“I’m sorry da-”

Your words are cut off by Finn roughly grabbing your hips and pumping his hard length deep inside of your throbbing center. “ No. Now you are gonna listen to me. No more secrets. Talk.to.me.” he followed every word with a hard deep thrust that left you breathless.

He suddenly bit down and whispered in your ear in between harsh growls “Now show Daddy why you and you only you earned that collar. Show me why your my Princess. Cum for me sweetheart, cum all over Daddy’s dick babe come on.” He reaches down and gives your neck a hard bite that you both know is gonna leave a massive mark. He’s thrusting so hard and so deep that you no matter how much you want to you can barely make a sound when you finally reach your second release of the night.

“That’s it baby, good girl. Such a good girl. So good..” he releases your hair and slowly strokes the long strands while gently pulling out from deep inside you.

You can do nothing but lay while you both catch your breaths.

“So,” you say after a few minutes. “ Are we gonna discuss the fact that you totally enjoyed me tossing you around like a ragdoll tonight?” You smirk wickedly and fall into a surge of wild giggles as Finn pounces on you playfully growling into your neck.


End file.
